Last Girl on Earth Tour
The Last Girl on Earth Tour is the second concert tour by Amercain singer Rihanna, primarily covering western Europe and the United States. The tour supports her second studio album, Rated R (2010). Background In an interview with Entertainment Tonight, Rihanna explained the tour's title. She stated, "I like to think about myself as 'The Last Girl on Earth' because sometimes people make decisions based on the outlook of others and, you know, to me, my life is my life. It's my world, and I'm going to live it the way I want to. That's how I think about everything, that way I'm focused on me, and my work. It's a really narrow space, a focus." The tour was officially announced on December 9, 2009, while on the set of the music video for "Hard". She also announced some dates for the European leg of the tour on her official website. English singer-songwriter Pixie Lott was selected as the opening act for the UK shows, along with last minute additions of Tinchy Stryder and Tinie Tempah. In an interview with MTV, she stated, "We've been ... coming out with different ideas and cool things that we can do. Things that we've never seen before, daring things — but now is when we really start with the rehearsal and we get into the nitty-gritty and the details of everything" while describing the vibe of the tour as "daring". She continued to comment on the tour stating, "expect some sexy surprises when I come to the UK. I'll go all out on the tour, which I hope to bring to some UK fest vials." During rehearsals for the tour, Rihanna also took drum lessons from Travis Barker. This practice was later used during her cover of "The Glamorous Life" originally performed by Sheila E. In April 2010, the North American dates for the tour were announced. Although rapper Nicki Minaj was originally scheduled as an opening act, she withdrew from the tour to continue work on her debut album. In March 2010, Israeli newspapers reported that Rihanna would play a date at Bloomfield Stadium, in Tel Aviv on May 30, 2010. The concert was sponsored by Orange Rockcorps. This organization allows those who volunteer in their community for at least four hours to attend the concert at no cost. It was later announced Rihanna will join the volunteers before the concert to do local work in the community. Development In an interview with AOL, Rihanna revealed that fans should expect a big upgrade in comparison to her previous tours. She commented, "We've never done a tour to this capacity. The production is unbelievable and the costumes, we just took it to a whole new level. Visually and sonically it's going to be a big step up from the last time. We just keep growing, and this time it is a massive production that I cannot wait for." The tour is directed by Jamie King, who has previously worked with Madonna, Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears and Avril Lavigne. Tina Landon, who has worked with Janet Jackson, will serve as choreographer. The creative director for the tour is Simon Henwood who was also the creative director of her 2009 album. Henwood explained: "We talked extensively for months before the album's release, and looked at every aspect of the campaign – from styling to stage ideas and visuals ... There is a great story that will unfold through the campaign, and finally reveal on the tour.. partly inspired by the film – The Omega Man and of course ideas from the songs – as well as Rihanna's personal visions." Extreme's guitarist, Nuno Bettencourt, has signed on to lead the band. Bettencourt explained that the rehearsals have been "better than what I expected because she also has the most incredible band, and I get the privilege to add to their wall of sound. It's gonna be fun." Reception The Telegraph said, "On the opening night of the UK leg of her world tour, US r’n’b superstar Rihanna was taking no prisoners. She kicked off with the homicidal pop-rock ballad Russian Roulette to screen imagery of burning naked mannequins and had shed most of her clothes by her second song, which saw her straddling the gun barrel of a life-size pink tank while a semi-naked, military dance troupe twirled their rifles. Sex, violence and pyrotechnics (including big-screen mushroom clouds to accompany the incendiary Fire Bomb) were the themes of the evening. ... Rihanna has a set full of hits and each is delivered with maximum bang for the audience’s bucks, with revealing costumes, salacious dance routines, eye-catching props and sci-fi screens. ... Her young, predominantly female fans genuinely adore Rihanna, and were full-throated whenever given the chance to join in. Sex and violence might make for effective 21st-century blockbuster entertainment but the price has been a loss of innocence, charm and individuality." BBC Radio 1 said, "The 22-year-old star wore a floor-length black dress with red flashing lights on it to kick off the show at the capital's 02 Arena, which began with last year's single, Russian Roulette. ... Speaking afterwards most of the audience appeared impressed with the show. ... The gig ended with the star's biggest hit to date, Umbrella, which managed to hold the number one spot for 10 weeks in 2007. The Mirror said, "Kicking off the Last Girl On Earth tour, where the running theme is Rihanna as the last human alive, she launches into a fiery Russian Roulette. ... There was no miming. She's stepped up her game and ready to battle it out with the best of the new female acts." Mikael Wood from Rolling Stone reviewed the concert in Los Angeles and said that Rihanna held the "audience's attention throughout a nearly two-hour show full of costume changes, video bits and complicated set pieces ...". Clay Clane from BET said of the show: "There may have been doubts, but Rihanna proved she has the star power to command a stage for nearly two hours. ... Rihanna can sing and there were no signs of lip-synching. Rih never said she was Whitney Houston, and while she doesn't have a massive vocal range, she uses her voice well, sounding just like her records and belting out some notes that I didn't know were in her. The New York Post said, "Rihanna is a dream girl," who "kept the set lively with fireworks, an arsenal of gun props and a program that wove together the bubbly dance pop and the harder rock-flavored material featured on her recent Rated R record." From the show opener, "Russian Roulette," to the last encore song – her megahit "Umbrella" – Rihanna was electric for a performance that was amped-up and aggressive. On April 19, 2010, Rihanna made newspaper headlines when she was taken to hospital after her performance in Zurich. Rihanna's spokesperson says that she “had an injured rib and went to have it looked at to be sure it was nothing serious, and it wasn’t”. Alenka Ambroz, head of the clinic's corporate communications said: "Rihanna arrived at the accident and emergency unit. We're not going to give any details." Rihanna, however, was still able to perform at the next show in Lyon, France, on April 20. Tour dates Box office score data